Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to grinding processes, and more particularly, limiting resonance frequencies during grinding processes
Description of the Related Art
Abrasive wheels are typically used for cutting, abrading, and shaping of various materials, such as stone, metal, glass, plastics, among other materials. Generally, the abrasive wheels can have various phases of materials including abrasive grains, a bonding agent, and some porosity. Depending upon the intended application, the abrasive wheel can have various designs and configurations. For example, for applications directed to the finishing and cutting of metals, some abrasive wheels are fashioned such that they have a particularly thin profile for efficient cutting.
However, in certain operations, the abrasive wheels must be dressed, which is an operation that reconditions the surface of the abrasive article, extending its useful life. In particular, dressing operations can be conducted to remove used abrasive particles and exposes fresh abrasive particles, allowing a user to continue using the abrasive wheel and reducing likelihood of damage to the workpiece. However, dressing operations may cause damage to the abrasive wheel. One of the most prevalent issues with dressing operations is the creation of resonance vibrations in the grinding system. These vibrations can cause variable contact pressure between the wheel and dresser, which subsequently can result in a non-uniform or lobed surface. Such an abrasive wheel surface can adversely affect the quality of a ground part (surface damage, dimensional inaccuracy, or poor tolerances), reduce the life of the abrasive wheel, and even damage the entire grinding system.
Accordingly, the industry continues to demand improved abrasive tools and processes for operating such tools.